The Girl You Wouldn't Expect To Love You
by 1FanOfCartoons
Summary: A girl who's called Charlie, moves to the city of Galaxy Hills. She meets a boy and actually starts to fall for him. But he probably only thinks of her as a friend. Will she ever tell him? Or will she try to forget the feeling she could never understand?
1. Chapter 1: Going To School

'**Kay, this is a re-write of 'I'm Complicated. A story I deleted. Soo, yeah. Enjoy I guess. Also I don't own Fanboy and Chum Chum, just my OC. **

The girl walked through the hallways of her new school. Her neck-length, purple hair disheveled from her running over to the school, almost to be late on the first day. "Stupid alarm clock.." she muttered to herself. She had the Home Room number written on a piece of paper wedged carelessly into her denim jean pocket. She took it out. The girl focused her green eyes on the paper, reading it aloud. She tried to walk fast towards her class. She finally came to a halt when she found the room. "Mr...Mufflin.." she read the black wording on the door.

She opened the door and saw kids chatting, playing, and doing anything until the bell rang for school to officially start. She just stood awkwardly in front of the class room, until what she assumed was the teacher, would wake up from his sleep.

The teacher finally awoke, then looked at the girl. He stood and announced, "Oh, yes. This our new student.. Introduce yourself or whatever.." he said, sitting back down on his desk.

"Oh.. Well, my name is Charlotte, but call me Charlie.. I am new here in Galaxy Hills, and I'm excited to be here.." she said, tilting her head so a lock of her purple hair covered her eye. "Uh, where do I sit..?" she asked, turning to the tired teacher.

"In the back corner.. There's an empty seat there." he replied. Charlie walked to the seat and sat down, where two overly-excited kids sat, waiting for her. They stared for a while. "Hi..?" she said shyly, tilting her head again. "HI! I'm Fanboy and this is Chum Chum!" the costumed boy said, flashing a buck-toothed grin.

"I'm Charlie..." she whispered, almost inaudibly. "Hi, Charlie!" Chum Chum smiled wide. The taller one of the two had a purple mask, purple cape and gloves. All while wearing a green unitard, topped off with a pair of underwear; the smaller one of the two wore a black mask and gloves, a orange shirt, yellow pants and a pair of underwear too.

Charlie decided not to question the fact that they had costumes on, and just focused her attention on the person in front of her. From what she could see, he had red hair and a black cape. He was scribbling down something on a paper.

She got bored of staring at him and Charlie looked up at the front of the class, she noticed that the teacher was sleeping. She sighed and tapped Fanboy's shoulder. "Uh.. Aren't we supposed to be..y'know learning?" I asked. That's when they started laughing.

"Learning?" the costumed boys spat out in between their fits of laughter, "UGH!" the boy in front of Charlie cried out. He turned around and glared at Fanboy and Chum Chum. "Would you quiet down? I'm trying to focus on my studies.." he sighed. "Hey, Kyle! Meet our friend Charlie!" Chum Chum smiled.

Kyle looked at Charlie and their eyes met. She realized he had freckles, red eyes, and gigantic teeth with braces. "Hello.. Charlie.. I'm Kyle." he said to her. "Hey, Kyle." she smiled a little. "So..you just moved here?" he asked the girl. Her face had a fake smile as he asked. "Nooo... I have just been living under a rock in Galaxy Hills for yeearrs~ I never came out." Her face turned to her real expression, unamused. "What do you think, Einstein?" Kyle's expression turned irritated. "You don't have to be so rude.." he whispered, turning around. She rolled her eyes.

"WOW! What was it like living under a rock?" Fanboy smiled. Charlie looked at them. "It was wonderful!" she replied, fake enthusiasm in her voice, not knowing they were serious. The boys looked at each other, and smiled. They chatted with each other before turning to Charlie and asking if she wanted to go to the Frosty Mart after school. She shrugged, "Yeah, sure, I guess."

After class was over, she went to her locker and shoved her books inside, grabbing her lunch. She walked in the cafeteria, and the first thing she saw was Fanboy and Chum Chum yelling her name and waving their hands in the air. Everyone knew they were calling to her and they stared. She blushed in embarrassment and sat down with them at the table. She noticed that the table was empty except for them. She shrugged.

She took out her lunch, a bologna sandwich, an apple, water, and a bag of carrots. "Your really lucky, Charlie.." Fanboy sighed. "Huh?" she said in confusion. "How am I lucky?" "You don't get to eat Lunch Lady Cram's glop.." Chum Chum said. "Huh?" she asked, confused. "It's this." Fanboy told Charlie in disgust, raising the tray of barely-edible 'food' to her face.

"Egh! Get it away!"

She smacked his hand away, plugging her nose at the smell. She let go once he set it down. "I feel bad for you guys, and no wonder you are so skinny." she told Fanboy. "You probably never eat! Here." she smiled, handing him half of her sandwich. "Really? Y'sure?" he said, ready to hand it back. She pushed his hand away. "Yes, I am. Just eat it." she laughed. "Here you go, Chum Chum." she said, handing him a few carrots.

"Thanks, Charlie." Fanboy smiled. "Yeah, thanks! It's much better than the glop." Chum Chum said. "So, we still going to that convenient store you guys call the 'Frosty Mart'?" Charlie asked, putting her hair behind her ear. "Of course. I can't wait to see the look on your face when you see it!" Fanboy told Charlie.

"I guess I have no choice.. But I have to sit _here_.." Kyle muttered. "No one else will let me sit with them." Charlie glared at Kyle. "What are you staring at, _Charlotte?_" he asked. Her pupils turned small in shock from being called that.. Charlie muttered something under her breath. "What?" Kyle asked, not hearing her.

"Don't call me that name.." she whispered a little louder. Kyle asked again what she had said. "DON'T. CALL. ME. CHARLOTTE!" she shrieked, banging her hands on the table, and making Fanboy, Chum Chum, and the redhead jump. Everyone stared as she dug her head in her crossed arms. She stood up, grabbed her lunch and started walking away.

She paused and took something out. "Here.." she muttered. After that, she turned around and chucked an apple at Kyle's face. He fell out of his seat. "Oww..." he muttered. She walked out the cafeteria door without another word.

**HAHAHA-! *Kyle fangirls start to form an angry mob at my doorstep.* Uh, I mean. POOR KYLE! *They leave.* Whew.. Okay, so hoped 'chu liked it. I think it's better than I'm Complicated. Tell me if it is. If you never read I'm Complicated, then... nevermind. Bye, guys and girls.**


	2. Chapter 2: Thinking About You

**I DON'T OWN FANBOY AND CHUM CHUM AND WHATNOT! *INSERT MORE LEGAL STUFF HERE!* o3o Just read the short chapter...**

The bell rang, so the kids ran outside. The sun's warm rays were scattered across the schoolyard. Fanboy and Chum Chum were running towards Charlie, while she was sitting under a tree. "What happened back there?" Fanboy asked Charlie, sitting next to her. "Yeah, you just threw a apple at _Kyle's face!_" Chum Chum added, laughing. Fanboy looked at him and elbowed as if to say 'That's not funny..'. **(A.N.: Yeah, it kinda is. XD) **Chum Chum stopped and said, "Well, what happened?"

Charlie spoke up, "He called me _Charlotte... _I hate that name.." "I like it." Fanboy smiled at her. "Yeah, me too." Chum Chum said. She was silent. "What's wrong, why are you so quiet?" Fanboy asked. "Just...thinking.." she replied. "What are you thinking about?" Chum Chum asked. "...N-nothing.." she whispered, her cheeks turning pink. "Come on! We know you're thinking of _something..._" Fanboy said, poking her sides. "D-don't!" she yelled, laughing.

The boys looked at each other, then at Charlie, devilishly grinning. "Oh no..." Charlie whispered. They started tickling her. She was laying on her side, giggling. "DOONN'T!" she yelled, attempting to swat their hands away. "FINE! I'LL TELL YOU!" Charlie yelled. When they stopped, she sat up.

"F-fine... I was thinking of someone and how cute he is..." she admitted, her cheeks turning red. "WHHOOOO?" Fanboy and Chum Chum asked in unison. "I'm not saying! You guys didn't say how specific I had to be of what I was thinking." she smirked. "Lets just say he's in our class.." The boys pondered and shared ideas of who it could be. "Chuggy?" "I don't even know who that is.." "We'll narrow it down to who you know." "I know You, Chum Chum, and Kyle." "Kyle?" "HECK NO!" "So.. it's one of us?" Chum Chum asked to no one in particular. "Guess so.." she smirked devilishly.

**SHORT CHAPTERS FTW! XD Well, it's only a few paragraphs but the next one will be longer. I have nothing else to say, so bye-bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3: Frosty Freezy Freezes

**OMG. NEW CHAPTER! Longer this time. Hope you like it! Oh, I DON'T OWN FANBOY AND CHUM CHUM JUST MY OC, CHARLIE! Please enjoy~**

The girl ran towards the costumed boys who were heading out the school door. "WAIT!" she begged. She crashed into them, knocking them down in the process. They laughed it off. "That was pretty funny." Charlie said, all three of them getting up.

The boys were running so fast towards the Frosty Mart, they literally had to _drag _Charlie towards the Frosty Mart. She was yelping in pain every 5 seconds; apparently there was a lot of rocks, broken glass, and other sharp objects on the ground. But Fanboy and Chum Chum didn't seem to notice.

When they eventually got there, they stood outside the doors in awe. The store was blue, but it's roof was pink. The roof looked like a snowy mountain, with a sign on top with bright lights that said 'Frosty Mart'. "Isn't it amazing, Charlotte?" Fanboy asked, turning to her. "Ooh. You okay?" he asked her, looking at her disheveled hair, bruses and cuts. "NO, I'M JUST PEACHY!" she yelled in a low, angry voice. "Well, if you say so. Come on! Lets get you a Frosty Freezy Freeze!" he said, walking through the doors. Charlie fixed herself up before following the two.

The doors opened with a ding. The boys walked to the counter as Charlie followed. There at the counter was a tall teen with dark skin. He groaned and said, "I know what you want...". With that, the two boys slapped a dollar and some change on the counter and smiled. "Three Frosty Freezy Freezes?" he asked. "Yeah, for our new friend, Charlie! Charlie, meet Lenny." Fanboy gestured towards the girl. She waved. "Hi, Lenny.." she greeted him softly.

"Hi," he replied. _Oh great... Another one I have to deal with..._ Lenny thought. By now Fanboy, Chum Chum and Charlie were at the Frosty Freezy Freeze machine. "Pink or blue?" Fanboy asked Charlie. "Pink please." she smiled. The boy handed the drink to her. "Thanks, Fanboy.." she said. _That was sweet of these guys._ Charlie thought.

The girl sipped the frozen drink. "Wow...THAT'S AMAZING!" Charlie exclaimed and then she slurped down more of the slushy-goodness. "Best drink ever. So, what's in called again? A Frozen..Frosty? Uh.." she stuttered. "It's called a FROSTY FREEZY FREEZE!" Chum Chum shouted happily. The three slurped their slushes until...

"I'm 'ere! Yo, Lenny! Clock in fo' me!" the blonde teen yelled, walking into the Frosty Mart. "Oh no..." Fanboy whispered.

"I-it's Boog..."

"Who's th-" Charlie was interupted mid-sentence by Fanboy's gloved hand placed on her mouth, and then dragging her behind an aisle; Chum Chum followed closely behind. "Don't make a sound.." Fanboy whispered to Charlie, who was being held tight by the two boys.

Charlie struggled and whispered, "Guys, let me go!". The boys let her go and they all peeked at Boog from behind the aisle. "We need to find a way to get past Boog." Fanboy whispered. "Yeah, but how are we going to do that?" Chum Chum asked.

"We're gunna have to make a run for it." he answered. The boys nodded, but Charlotte just sat there. "ONE TWO THREE!" Fanboy screamed, grabbing his two friends and charging towards the door.

"Where d'ya think you're goin'?" Boog asked, grabbing Fanboy and Chum Chum by the capes and Charlie by her shirt collar, all while keeping his eyes on his game. Fanboy tried to speak but all that came out was gibberish, which was said really fast. Charlie covered his mouth and spoke, "Um. Hi, we were on our way home. Now if you would please let us go, I would very much appreciate it.". It came out in the sweetest voice she had, but Boog didn't fall for it.

Boog laughed as he turned to the kids, setting them down. "You really think I'd let you leave without your _bops?_" Boog asked, putting his fist on his hand. "I'm not sure what a 'bop' is. But I know I won't like it. So, bye-bye, 'Boog'." she told him, airquoting the name 'Boog'. She grabbed the two and started walking out the door.

Boog was shocked; no one had acted so..._calm_ around him. He grabbed the girl in his fist and said, "Who do you think you are?". "I think I'm a girl who needs to get home. So, if you would let me down, Boog. I'll be on my way..." she answered, no expression on her face or her words whatsoever.

"THAT'S IT! YOU'LL BE GETTING AN EXTRA BOP!" he yelled, raising a fist to Charlie. "Go 'head. Just to get it over with.." she shrugged. He set her down, and rose his fist. The boys were shaking in fear, hugging each other. Charlie just simply walked up to him and kicked him in...well, an uncomfortable place. **Hard.**

Boog fell to the ground, crying. Charlie smirked. She grabbed the two and walked out the door. "Wow! That was amazing! How'd you do that?" Chum Chum asked. "Well.." Charlie chuckled. "It's a little thing that I can use against boys. It's like a weakness."

The three laughed, and walked Charlie to her house. As soon as they were at her doorstep, Charlie turned to them and smiled.  
>"Thanks, guys. For an awesome day." she said. "You're welcome, Charlie!" the boys said in unison, hugging her.<p>

"Aww." she said. "Thank you for the Frosty Freezy Freeze, Fanboy. Hope we can do it again." Charlie told him. "Bye, Chum Chum! Bye Fanboy!" she called out to the boys as they walked away.

"Nice boys.." she giggled, walking into her house and shutting the door.

**OHHHHHH YEEEEAAAHHHH! lol Sorry, I'm just happy I finished it. Also, MERRY ALMOST-CHRISTMAS, PEOPLE! I can't believe you're still reading this. o.o XD Love you, guyz! 3 P.S.: I think I'll reveal who she LURVES next chapter or the one after. (If it wasn't that obvious o3o) **


	4. Chapter 4: Detention

**WHAZZ UUUP! I DON'T OWN FANBOY AND CHUM CHUM AND ALL THAT! :3**

It was a normal day for Charlie. She was at school while Mr. Mufflin was teaching about something. She never really paid attention. So, she glanced over to Fanboy. She tore a piece of paper out of her notebook and wrote something down.

_'Hi, wanna talk, Fanboy? I'm pretty bored...'_

She tapped Fanboy's leg and held out the paper under the desk. He looked down and grabbed the paper. After a minute he passed it back.

_'Sure, Charlie! Whaddya wanna talk about?'_

_'Anything.'_

_'Do you have plans after school?'_

_'Nope. Why?'_

_'Just wanted to see if you would come over to the Fanlair tonight.'_

_'Fanlair? Is that like your superhero lair or something?'_

_'Just come to this address...'_

Fanboy wrote down the address and handed it to her. They smiled at each other. "PURPLE KID! CHARLOTTE! Are you passing notes?" Mr. Mufflin asked angerly. Charlie cringed at being called that name. She hated it, but she couldn't do anything to the teacher. "Y-yes.." Charlie squeaked out softly. "HAHA! You got in trouble!" Kyle teased in a sing-song voice. "Shut up, you idiot!" Charlie whispered loudly.

"Mr. Mufflin!" Kyle called out. "Charlotte's calling me naames!" She grabbed Kyle's shirt and tugged it, so their faces were close. "Didn't I tell you not to call me that? I HATE THAT NAME!" Charlie yelled. "PURPLE KID! CHARLOTTE! DETENTION FOR BOTH OF YOU!" Mr. Mufflin yelled. Charlie let go of Kyle and froze.

"WHAT? I CAN'T-" Charlie tried to protest, but was cut-off by the bell. All the kids ran out to lunch but Fanboy, Chum Chum, and Charlie. I sighed. "Chum Chum, you should go sit with Kyle at lunch. I'm gonna stay with Charlie." Fanboy whispered to his friend. "Okay, Fanboy! See you later, guys!" Chum Chum ran out the door, waving.

Charlie took Fanboy's arm without a word and dragged him out to the hallway. Fanboy didn't say anything ether. "Is something wrong, Charlie?" he asked worriedly. "N-no," she said softly, looking away. "I'm sorry for getting you detention.." "Aw! It's okay! At least we get to spend it together right?" he said.

After school, Fanboy and Charlie were sitting in the front of their class, whose teacher was sleeping in his desk. "Hm." the purple-haired girl squeaked. "You ok?" Fanboy asked. "Yup, just great.." she muttered, drawing a circle with her finger on the desk. Fanboy got bored and looked out the window, the sun was setting and it lighted the room with it's orange and yellow rays.

Fanboy was in his own little world, but he didn't realize he was staring at Charlie. Charlie looked at him with a face that said '...What?'. He just sat there, staring. Charlie just poked Fanboy in the stomach. He jumped back to reality. "Huh?" he said. "You were staring.." she told him. "Oh, sorry.." he apologized. "Is something wrong?" she asked. "Nah, nothing's wrong." he replied. "I was in my own little world." he explained. "Oh." was all she said.

The room went silent, until an alarm rang from an alarm clock. Mr. Mufflin woke up with a jolt. "WHAT? WHO?...Oh, well you can go now.." he told them, going back to sleep. The two walked out the door and out of the school. "Am I still goin' to your house?" Charlie asked, still walking with Fanboy. "Sure! It's just over here!" Fanboy pointed towards his water tower home. "You live in a water tower?" Charlie asked. "Yeah," Fanboy simply answered.

Fanboy and Charlie walked through the door. "Fanboy! I missed you!" Chum Chum yelled happily, running towards his best friend. Fanboy picked him up and hugged him. "I missed you too, Buddy!" Fanboy replied, setting him down. "Oh hi, Charlie. I didn't know you were coming over." Chum Chum told her. "Yeah, Fanboy invited me, well through a note. That's why we got detention." she explained. "Oh," Chum Chum said.

"Hey, lets do something!" Fanboy said. "Like what?" Charlie asked. "We could go to Oz's!" Chum Chum suggested. "Oz?" she said. "Yeah! He's the most awesome guy EVER! Come on! He'd probably LOVE to meet you! He owns a comic shop not too far away from here." Fanboy told her, taking her hand and running out the door with Chum Chum.

**YES! Well, hello! I am so happy, I got a new laptop for Christmas, and right now I'm watching a marathon for FANBOY AND CHUM CHUM! I'm watching the episode, 'Sigmund The Sorcerer'. YAY! :3 **I Still Hate You, Sigmund!** *rolls eyes* Well, Merry-Late Christmas! See you guys later~ :D**


End file.
